20 Ren Ichi Drables
by yageni
Summary: Not much to say, Shonen-ai, 20 Ren Ichi Drables.


1

Renji se sobresaltó al probar el café por primera vez. Pero no era en realidad la primera ocasión en que degustaba ese particular sabor.

Ahora sabía que había bebido esa tarde el Ichigo antes de besarle.

Renji was startled when he tried coffe by the first time. But it fact, it wasn't the first time he tasted such a particular flavor.

Now he knew what Ichigo had drunk that afternoon before they kissed.

2

Ahora, entre los brazos del adolescente Renji comprendió porque Rukia prefería dormir en el ropero antes que en la tienda de Urahara... Siempre estaba la posibilidad de pasarse a su cama a mitad de la noche.

Now, entangled betwen the teenager's arms Renji was able to understand why Rukia prefered to stay on his wardrobe instead of going to Urahara's shop... There was always the possibility of passing to his bed in the middle of the night.

3

¿Qué tienen en común un viejo con gafas y sobretodo y un babuino con cola de serpiente?

No tenían ni idea, pero parecía que iban a tener mucho tiempo para averiguarlo considerando que sus dueños les dejaban recargados contra la pared de la habitación de Ichigo cada vez más seguido.

What they have in common an old man with sunglasses and a overcoat and a baboon with a snake tail?

They had no idea, but it seemed they were going to have plenty of time to find out, since they owners left them together leaning against the wall of Ichigo's room more and more often.

4 By Hessefan

—¿Y?—investigó el hombre de gafas- ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?

—De ahora en más cada vez que Renji tenga ganas de ponerla- Aclaró Zabimaru resignado.

"So…" the man with sunglasses tried to talk "you come here very often?"

"From now on whenever Renji feels like fucking" Zabimaru explained, resigned.

5 By Hessefan

Los dos residentes del shinigami sustituto le relataban con euforia y felicidad a Zabimaru: -Desde que Ichigo esta con Renji, ¡llueven orgasmos!-

The two residents of the susbstitute shinigami explained with excitement and happines to Zabimaru: "Since Ichigo is with Renji, we have orgasms rain!"

6

Ichigo se sintió dolido, con bronca, traicionado.

Abrazando a Renji con fuerza se preguntó cómo su padre habiendo estado en su misma situación le exigía ahora que renunciara a lo que más quería.

Ichigo felt betrayed, angry and hurt

Embracing Renji he wondered how could his father required him to resign the person he loved the most, being him in the same situation?

7

-¡Tú, si tú!- gritó Ishin señalando a Renji, frente al estupor de su familia-Te advierto que si quieres estar al lado de Ichigo tienes como mínimo llegar a ser capitán- exigió esquivando el puñetazo de su hijo - De otro modo no te aceptaré como yerno, ¡ponte en campaña! ¿Me oíste?- siguió gritando, aunque Karin y Yuzu se lo llevaban arrastrando de las orejas.

"Hey, you! yeah I'm talking to you!" Ishin screamed and pointed at Renji infront of his- now shocked family – "I warn you if you want to be with ichigo you need at least to be a Captain first" he demanded and at the same time dodged his son's fist "There is no other way that I will accept you as my son in law So start working on it, you got it? " He kept on screaming even when Karin and Yuzu were draging him by his ears.

8

Apenas Renji llegó a la casa Ishin alardeó de su anterior rango de capitán.

-¿Dime Abarai fukutaichou a que hora piensan estar de regreso?- preguntó antes de que se fueran, jugando con su zampaktou y un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-A la hora que usted diga- el pelirrojo tragó saliva- Kurosaki-taichou.

As soon as Renji got into the house Ishin started to make a show off of his previous captain Rank.

"So tell me Abarai fukutaichou, what time do you plan to be back?" he asked before they left, playing with his zampaktou, a murderous spark shining in his eyes.

"Whenever you tell me" the redhead gulped "Kurosaki-taichou"

9

Renji no supo como explicarles a sus dos amantes que se retiraba del mercado porque al fin había encontrado un chico que era todo lo que él necesitaba. Una frutilla reversible.

Renji didn't know how to explain to his two lovers that he was getting out of the market because he had finally found a guy that was all he needed. A reversible strawberry.

10

Jadeando, el adolescente se echó boca arriba en la cama, junto a su amante.

Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que le excitaba al pelirrojo que jugaran con su cabello no se habría quejado tanto cuando este le pidió que se lo trenzara...

Panting, the teenager threw himself down on the bed, next to his lover.

If he had know how much the redhead got turned on just by playing with his hair, he wouldn't have complained so much when he asked him to braid it.

11

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la casa el pelirrojo corrió a sus brazos. Tenía el pelo lleno de moños, adornos y cintitas.

¡Que suerte que sus cuñadas le querrían!

When Ichigo got to his home the redhead ran into his arms. His hair was full of bows, hairclips, trimmings and some other stuff

Luckily his sister's in law liked him!

12

Miró la camiseta tirada en el suelo, salpicada de sangre y la ventana rota. El borde del vidrio que le había cortado también estaba teñido de rojo. En silencio Renji le vendó la mano.

Si esa había sido su primera discusión de pareja ¿Cómo serían las otras?

He looked at the shirt lying on the floor, splattered with blood and the broken window. The rim of glass that had cut him was also tinged with red. In silence Renji bandaged the wound on his lover hand.

If that had been their first discussion has a couple. What would the others be like?

13

Si seguían discutiendo mataría a uno de los dos. Tenía que detenerlos, a como diese lugar.

Optó por la opción más fácil. Arrojó a Kon por la ventana.

If they kept on arguing he was going to kill one of them. He had to stop them, no mater what

Finally he chose the easiest option. He tossed Kon out, trough the window

14

Cuando el shinigami sustituto apareció en el sexto escuadrón preguntando por su teniente, el noble se sintió molesto.

Pero eso cambió, aun cuando sus gestos no indicaran nada, cuando vio la cara de "idiota absolutamente feliz" de Renji al reencontrarse con este.

When the substitute shinigami appeared in the sixth squad asking for his lieutenant, the noble was annoyed.  
But that changed, even though his actions do not indicate anything, when he saw the face of "absolutely happy idiot " on Renji at being reunited with him.

15

-¡Al menos mi hijo no es maricón!- le espetó Ryuken.

Ishin queria que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Había alguién en Karakura que no supiese que Renji y su hijo andaban juntos?

"At least my son is not a fag!" Ryuken snapped

Ishin wanted to be shallowed by the earth. There was no one on that town that didn't know that Renji and his son were together?

16

Cuando Renji terminó de explicarle el motivo y el significado de sus tatuajes Ichigo no supo que decir, excepto Gracias. El teniente había depositado en él algo muy importante y saber que le consideraba merecedor de su confianza era lo mejor, incluso por encima de todos los secretos del mundo.

When Renji finished explaining him the reason and meaning of his tattoos Ichigo did not know what to say except Thank you. The lieutenant had placed in him something very important and to know that he was considered by him worthy of his trust was the best, even above all the secrets of the world.

17

Ese sábado habían estado todo el día encerrados, haciéndolo como conejos y resultaba que el adolescente todavía tenía ganas de salir toda la noche de fiesta. El pobre Renji comenzaba a dudar de sí podría llegar a su cumpleaños número 200.

That Saturday they had been locked up all day, making it like rabbits and the teenager still wanted to go out all night partying. Poor Renji he began to doubt if he could reach its 200th birthday.

18

Byakuya ya había visto ir y venir a esa misma mariposa infernal 38 mil quinientas veces. Salió al pasillo para interceptarla y al hacerlo supo quienes eran los culpables. Ichigo Renji - murmuró entre dientes, sonrojándose y tratando de calcular cuantas veces les había dicho que no las usasen para mandarse cartas de amor.

Byakuya had seen the same hell butterfly coming and going up to 38 000 five hundred times. He stepped into the hall to intercept it and by doing so he knew who the culprits were. "Ichigo, Renji" he muttered, blushing and trying to calculate how many times they had been told not to use them to send love letters.

19

-Prestame tu espada- pidió Ichigo, a lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó de inmediato.

Y cuando Zabimaru obedeció, todos los que les vieron supieron que aquello que los hacia uno de los mejores equipos a la hora de la batalla, iba más allá del simple entrenamiento, involucraba a sus almas.

"Lend me your sword," Ichigo asked, to which the redhead responded immediately.  
When Zabimaru obeyed, all who saw them knew that what made them one of the best teams at the time of the battle, went beyond the simple training, involving their souls.

20

De todas las cosas dulces que Ichigo le había dado a probar Renji insistía una y otra vez, como un niño pequeño, en repetir el helado. La fascinación que este producía en el teniente le parecía adorable.

Si llegase a enterarse de que en realidad más que el dulce en sí, lo que le gustaba era ver sus labios llenos de crema...

Of all sweet things that Ichigo had given Renji to try the redhead insisted again and again, like a spoiled brat to repeat the ice cream. The fascination that this had in the lieutenant make him seem adorable to Ichigo eyes.

If he just were aware of that what he actually liked was to see his mouth full of cream, rather than the ice cream itself...


End file.
